1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a denture structure, and more particularly to a denture having a porous metal gauze as a denture plate including a full and partial denture.
2. Prior Art
Two types of denture plate in the form of a resin plate and a metal plate having heretofore been available as a denture plate which is designed to make it possible for the denture plate to have a suction effect on the mucous membrane tissue as of the palate region and alveolus region under the denture plate, and it is demonstrated that the metal plate is superior in many respects to the resin plate. Alloy metals, such as gold alloy, platinum alloy, cobalt chromium, nickel chromium, which are biologically unharmful are selected as a material adapted for use in metal plate and are formed into a solid plate by casting or coining. Since the metal plate is higher in strength than the resin plate, it has the advantage that the metal plate can be formed thin to such a degree that the user of the denture is relieved of a disagreeable feeling due to the presence of a foreign substance in the mouth; that it is free from damage or deformation due to long time use; and that it is small in volume change. On the other hand, the metal plate has the counterbalancing disadvantage that, since the mucous membrane as of the palate and alveolus regions under the denture plate is blocked to passage of the liquid in the mouth to thereby cut off the supply of oxygen and nutrient and produce adverse effects on the physiological and biological functions of the membrane; that the user of a denture is prevented from enjoying his sense of taste for food and perception of food temperature in a natural state approximate to what would be brought about without the denture put in; and that the stiff solid plate gives a sense of something foreign to the mouth during biting. These are some of the problems for further improvement.